


Quiet storms

by tenmillionotters



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Master/Servant, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: “Are you happy, living like this?”“I cannot afford to think of things like happiness.”“... that doesn’t answer my question, Sora.”When they were honest they couldn’t recall a moment in their life in which they felt happiness. Did they feel happy when they first opened themself up to their Lord? But they didn’t lie with him out of love, it was duty. If he would task them to be happy, maybe they would finally experience joy. L
Relationships: Emma (Sekiro)/Original Character(s), Genichiro Ashina/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Quiet storms

**Author's Note:**

> Sora belongs to lyrical_mimi on twitter

“Lady Emma.” 

There was no animation in their voice, they merely announced their presence as a somber fact. Their eyes were hollow as they stared on the ground. Grief cloaked them like a proud ruler, but their kingdom was a wasteland. 

“Sora, what brings you here?” 

Wordlessly they stripped them, exposing a gaping flesh wound. They didn’t flinch, they merely stared at it. Emma looked at them worried but they avoided her gaze. It stung. They couldn’t tell her just to do her work and move on with her life. Nothing was ever that easy. 

Carefully, Emma began cleaning the wound. They didn’t flinch. They were used to it by now. The stench of alcohol, the stinging pain, the sharp needle in their tired flesh. 

Her hands were gentle and soft. Unlike the other hands that touched her. He only touched them when he felt arousal in his crotch. There was no love, no tenderness. 

There was warmth and tenderness in her touch, but it left Sora cold. She was merely doing what she was tasked to do. 

“Are you happy, living like this?” 

“I cannot afford to think of things like happiness.” 

“... that doesn’t answer my question, Sora.” 

When they were honest they couldn’t recall a moment in their life in which they felt happiness. Did they feel happy when they first opened themself up to their Lord? But they didn’t lie with him out of love, it was duty. If he would task them to be happy, maybe they would finally experience joy. 

“Is this the place where you want to be in life?” 

“I…” 

There was no good answer. 

“I am a servant. That is my place in life.”

There was something unspoken in the disappointment they felt rush through Emma, she averted her gaze. Thoughts running through her head quicker than she could hide them. 

“Don’t you think you deserve more than that?” 

It stung. Didn’t everyone dream of being loved by the one they longed for the most? “It’s enough for a servant. I can’t ask him to harbour any affections for someone like me.” 

“He’s not the only person in the world you know,” she laughed but it was bitter. Her smile made Sora feel a sadness they hadn’t known before. Gently, she bandaged their wounds, “There is much more to life than serving a master who is blind to your affections, but I suppose some hearts cannot be swayed. Maybe it’s a fault… but at the same time it is admirable. He doesn’t know how fortunate he is, but maybe he just understands it as the same affection that everyone feels for him.” 

Sora stared at the cloth that Emma used to clean their wounds, it was turning brown and disgusting. He would never know about it, not about all the wounds they suffered for him, the pain they buried deep inside and the tears they couldn’t cry. It was all for naught but they couldn’t help but love him more for it. It became the only thing they could think about. Night and day. It was all consuming. 

“You’re blinded, Sora. But maybe it’s for the best, blind devotion drives soldiers to keep on fighting,” and every wound that needed dressing, was a moment of solitude they could spend together. “We all dream of love, but only a lucky few ever find it. I hope that you’re one day fortunate enough to find it in the person you want the most.” 

“... my place is by his side but not like that. You wouldn’t understand.”

She stood up and turned her back to Sora, “I understand it better than you’ll ever know. Trust me.”


End file.
